


Sólo estrellas

by Remcifer



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remcifer/pseuds/Remcifer
Summary: Se encuentran en mitad de la noche, dos bandidos huyendo del mundo con horas apenas robadas, una carretera anónima donde el humo del cigarrillo se confunde con su propio aliento y las estrellas son los únicos testigos del encuentro.





	Sólo estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido +18  
Raven y Jason tienen casi la misma edad, me tomé ciertas libertades de la nueva serie Titans

Se encuentran en mitad de la noche, dos bandidos huyendo del mundo con horas apenas robadas, una carretera anónima donde el humo del cigarrillo se confunde con su propio aliento y las estrellas son los únicos testigos del encuentro.   
Él no dice palabra alguna aunque las bromas cuelgan de la punta de su lengua. Sabe que puede ser vulnerable en esa pequeña intersección de su vida, sabe que está roto más allá de toda reparación y sabe que ella lo tolera, está bien, Raven no lo juzga ni le pide nada más de lo que puede darle. Sabe que es un niño roto gritando en la oscuridad, nadie jamás escuchará, aun así recoge las piezas, las guarda.  
Montan en la motocicleta uno aferrado al otro, dos almas moviéndose en una carretera hecha de azúcar granulada, sienten el aire fresco colarse entre sus ropas como una caricia bienvenida para amortiguar la calentura de sus cuerpos. No hay prisa, la noche avanza pero ellos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, están hechos de estrellas y viento.   
Raven se acurruca en su espalda y Jason se permite por un momento, un instante en su existencia desastrosa llena de constantes abandonos, ser feliz. Fingir que ella es suya, fingir que pertenece a alguien.   
Llegan pasando media noche a la casa de seguridad que ha preparado.  
Las manos ansiosas tiemblan mientras mutuamente van eliminando aquellas capas y máscaras que usan en el mundo, para disimular su tristeza, para ocultar las viejas heridas, la soledad.   
Hay besos lentos que saben a whisky y cigarrillos, ella tiene un regusto a hierbas, a incienso y velas, a magia y eternidad.   
Su piel es terciopelo bajo sus yemas ásperas.  
La besa como si se estuviera ahogando y Raven fuese el último aliento de aire pudo que puede alcanzar. Recorre la curva elegante de su cuello hasta la clavícula, donde le es permitido dejar marcas, una sobre otra que se vuelven rojas sobre su piel pálida y anuncian en un silencioso grito que se pertenecen en este mundo caótico de relaciones efímeras.   
Puede escuchar el susurro de su nombre en cada jadeo que le arranca, puede sentir el momento en que sus piernas tiemblan y debe sostenerla para llevarla a la cama.   
Ya desnuda la observa desde arriba, con sus labios enrojecidos por los besos que han compartido, las mejillas adornadas por un rubor virginal que contradice su cuerpo voluptuoso de diosa griega.  
No ve una niña y sin embargo sus caricias son sutiles, casi avergonzadas por profanar la culminación de todo lo hermoso que ha tenido jamás.   
La besa como si no la mereciera, como si sus manos de asesino pudiesen manchar el lienzo pálido de su piel, la besa como cree que deben besar los creyentes un altar al más bondadoso de los dioses.  
Recorre la curva de su pecho, los botones rosas de sus pezones que se elevan en una invitación sutil para su boca que se cierra en torno a ellos, chupando, mordiendo, dando un tirón que la hace suspirar de esa manera única que a él le hace sonreír.   
Y desciende, mientras ella se arquea expuesta sobre las sábanas revueltas de su cama. Recorre el plano vientre y su lengua traza formas invisibles hasta alcanzar el pliegue secreto del paraíso entre sus piernas que ha llegado a convertirse también en su infierno.  
Contra su lengua se siente el calor y la humedad, la fuente de un delicioso dulce que bebe hasta que ella grita su nombre temblando en el clímax, con los dedos crispados hasta que le duele el hombro y puede ver a través de su cuerpo la cara soñadora del éxtasis puro.   
Entonces ella le llama a su lado, sus manos son pequeñas y se envuelven entre su cabello, da tirones cariñosos para un beso más compartido en la altura del orgasmo mientras envuelve sus piernas en torno a él, apresándolo.  
No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde le gustaría huir.   
Susurra su nombre, lo suplica, como una oración mientras se hunde en el calor de su cuerpo.   
Ambos se observan. Los ojos claros de ella le recuerdan a la pequeña niña que conoció años atrás, cuando era el impetuoso nuevo Robin, el sustituto para quien se había marchado y dejado el corazón de Bruce sangrante.   
No era nada más que ilusiones y venganza y ella le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que hizo su corazón titubear. Y deseo poder conservar esa sonrisa para él, de una manera egoísta y posesiva.   
Cuando volvió las cosas cambiaron pero también se quedaron igual, los dos tenían bandos distintos, aunque la atracción estaba presente, aunque más de una vez se encontraron en el campo de batalla preguntándose el sentido de aquello.   
Jason quería besarla. Raven quería que la besara, que la tomara en sus brazos y la hiciera preguntarse si existía un cielo para dos seres inadaptados como ellos.   
Quizás podían hacer su propia versión, enredados en el cuerpo del otro sin saber dónde terminaba él y donde comenzaba ella.  
El sudor perlando sus figuras desnudas, sin pudor, el aroma a sexo, a un hambre que necesita ser saciada.   
Y Jason la besó, la besó hasta que creyó que se le rompería el alma si la dejaba ir.  
Recorrió la pálida y delgada espalda cuando Raven se giró, ocultando su rostro adormilado en las almohadas, con su liberación aún espesa y caliente entre los muslos torneados.   
Habían dejado de usar protección cuando se dieron un poco de exclusividad. Jason no veía a otras mujeres, pese a intentarlo, pese a ellas intentando lanzarse a sus brazos.  
No veía en sus ojos la comprensión silenciosa que veía en Raven, la manera en que podía atravesar las capas de su alma y ver que en el fondo todo era un poco trágico, que no era malvado, sólo dolía. 

—Debo volver temprano, Dick sospecha.

Él no se detiene pero escucha. Sus labios demasiado ocupados intentando dejar una marca sobre el hueso sobresaliente de su cadera y en la parte de su espalda baja donde dos hoyuelos se forman a veces.  
Quizás debería decir algo, ofrecerle hacer pública su relación para evitar las suposiciones de Dickface o la desconfianza de su propio equipo, aunque no será bien aceptado.   
No es más que el segundo Robin, la decepción y el fallo de Batman. No es más que otro mocoso de Gotham demasiado atrapado en su propio dolor como para permitirse la felicidad.   
No piensa en las posibilidades. Se abraza a su cuerpo desnudo y juntos dormitan enredados en sábanas blancas y miembros laxos.  
Acaricia sus labios a medida que el sueño lo va venciendo.   
No le dice que la ama, que es el fresco aliento llenando sus pulmones cuando las pesadillas le asfixian, que es en ella en quien piensa cuando la tentación de lanzarse contra un montón de traficantes armados es demasiado grande.   
No quiere morir y volver, no quiere morir por el temor a no volver a verla. Pero el pensamiento acecha bajo la superficie, una promesa, un secreto.  
En cambio besa sus labios entreabiertos, acaricia el corto cabello violeta hasta que se queda dormido en paz, por primera vez en semanas.  
No dice que la ama ni siquiera en sueños, porque cabría la posibilidad remota de que ella podría amarlo también, y no sabe qué hacer con las cosas hermosas, nunca ha tenido nada en la vida tan bello que no se rompa.

\---

Despierta por la tenue luz que se abre paso a través de las delgadas cortinas de su habitación. La cama aún tiene su dulce aroma y le apuñala la soledad con la cual se encuentra al mirar en su dirección.   
Las sábanas revueltas extrañan el contorno familiar de su cuerpo desnudo, el calor que desprende.   
Se gira intentando recordar el tacto de sus manos a través de las cicatrices de su cuerpo, la manera en que sus labios se abrieron en una pequeña O cuando finalmente estuvo en su interior y derramó allí su semilla.  
Intenta memorizar hasta el más pequeño detalle como un náufrago que se aferra a las últimas gotas de agua pura en el desierto de mar salado donde se encuentra.  
Recuerda, recuerda Jason todo lo que solía ser, la manera en que se ve mientras duerme o cuando pretende ocultar las sonrisas de ti.   
Es como una ilusión, un oasis y va como un tonto a aferrarse allí.   
Si fuera un poco más listo elegiría a una mujer, otra y otra, un desfile de rostros anónimos que llenen el vacío de su cama y le ayuden a tolerar las pesadillas. Chicas cuyos nombres olvide fácilmente, pero apenas puede borrarse el sabor de su boca, apenas puede ignorar la súplica silenciosa de su cuerpo queriendo ir al encuentro de Raven otra vez.  
Entonces escucha el agua de la ducha cayendo lentamente, un susurro distante le arranca media sonrisa mientras se levanta, a tropezones apartando las sábanas y las almohadas derramadas en su suelo como las demás prendas que dejaron allí.   
No puede evitar el golpe de su alocado corazón contra la prisión de sus costillas, el sudor en sus manos al abrir la puerta y verla a través del cristal empañado de la ducha: la promesa de su cuerpo voluptuoso, el contorno pecaminoso de cada curva que recorrió con su boca anoche hasta quedarse saciado y aun así, aún con todo, todavía tiene el hambre de perderse allí.   
Las puertas se abren y ve el rostro húmedo de Raven, el cabello empapado le cae a los costados, sus labios siguen siendo la perfecta forma de su perdición. 

—Estas dejando escapar el aire tibio, entra o sal. No te quedes a la mitad.

No sólo te quedes allí, Jason. No sólo te quedes en la puerta como un tonto que no sabe si debe correr adentro o hacia fuera.   
Mientras avanza por las baldosas empapadas hasta volver a rodear su cuerpo con el suyo, mientras besa los hombros desnudos que ya lucen la forma exacta de sus dientes, no puede evitar pensar que es Red Hood, el más temible criminal que ha visto Gotham, el azote de los traficantes, quizás, mientras acaricia esa piel sonrosada y vuelve a tomarla por los muslos para besarla, sea capaz de encontrar el valor de decirle que la ama, que le pertenece en cuerpo y alma, incluso a través de la muerte pudo encontrar el camino de regreso a ella.   
Incluso tal vez, quizás con la suerte que tiene, Raven también quiera conservar lo que sea que tengan allí.   
Es un tal vez colgando de la comisura de sus labios, en los besos perdidos, en las miradas que lo dicen todo y nada.


End file.
